


Mistletoe and a Little Bit of Hope

by chasethewind



Series: Chase's 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mistletoe, Naked Cuddling, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: Memcjo: Dialogue prompt "I'm may not be an expert on all things Christmas but I'm pretty sure that's not where you put the mistletoe." Perhaps Felicity to Oliver?!





	Mistletoe and a Little Bit of Hope

Throwing off the sweater and sweatpants she’d been wearing, Felicity climbed under the covers and into the waiting arms of her husband. Husband… That was never going to get old, just like Oliver’s hope that everything would work out.

“Last one!” Felicity sang as she put up the final ornament on her modestly-sized Christmas tree.

The loft was festive as ever. Holly hung from the rafters. A menorah stood proud at the center of the room overlooking the great windows. And now there was a Christmas tree, bespoke with glittering tinsel and shiny, multi-colored ornaments. But there was one thing missing.

“Oliver, where’s the mistletoe?” Felicity called out, her voice echoing through the large living room.

“Right here!” Oliver called back from somewhere above her.

Felicity glanced around the loft but was unable to spot him. Then she looked up to see him peeking out from the hallway that led to the master bedroom. Before he disappeared, she noticed a cheeky grin on his face.

‘What is he up to?’ Felicity thought as she stood up from where she’d spent the last half hour on her knees putting the final touches on the tree. They cracked and popped, much like her back, as she got to her feet and began to move around.

Up the stairs Felicity met until she reached the landing. “Oliver, where are you?” she called out, slowly making her way down the hall toward the bedroom.

“In here,” he yelled back just as she reached the door.

“There you-OH MY GOD!” Felicity cried when she peered inside to find him naked in bed, mistletoe hanging from… well, you know. “Oliver, I may not be an expert on all things Christmas, but I’m pretty sure that’s not where you put mistletoe,” she said, averting her eyes even though she’d seen those parts of him several times over. After all, they were married, and they’d been having copious amounts of sex since the wedding, but seriously? This was not how she imagined their little holiday decorating party to go.

His breathy chuckle knocked her out of her thoughts. “I’m sorry,” Oliver apologized. “I just couldn’t help it. We’re on our honeymoon, after all.”

“A honeymoon I wish we were spending in Bali, but with everything that’s going on, I can completely understand why we’re spending it here decorating the loft. The last thing we need is for Agent Watson to think you’re fleeing the country,” Felicity rambled. “And there I go with the word vomit.”

She sighed heavily. Felicity hadn’t realized just how much Oliver’s upcoming trial would affect her, even after the events of the past few weeks. Taking a seat on the empty side of the bed, her head listed until her chin hit her chest, and she began to massage her temples from the sudden headache that had begun to materialize.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Oliver whispered as he sat up. He dropped the sprig of mistletoe onto the nightstand then covered himself before rolling over beside her. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled Felicity close. “It’s going to be okay,” he murmured into her ear as his head fell to her shoulder.

The emotions Felicity had been holding back since Watson arrested Oliver finally broke through. Tears began streaming down her cheeks as a quiet sob escaped her lips. “How do you know it’s going to be okay?” Felicity wept. “Rene turned against us. He’s going to testify for the prosecution. He’s their smoking gun. How is it supposed to be okay?”

It was Oliver’s turn to sigh heavily as he tightened his arms around her. “I don’t know,” he confessed. “I have no idea how this is going to play out, but I know you’re by my side, and that’s all I need. We’ll get through this like we’ve gotten through everything else.”

Felicity’s hand dropped to his. Their fingers locked together as she replied, “I’m scared, Oliver.”

“So am I,” he said. “But I have to believe that everything will work out. Otherwise, what’s the point in suiting up every night in order to protect the city?”

She leaned into him and nodded, wiping away the tears that had gathered beneath her glasses. “If you believe everything will work out, then so do I,” Felicity said with determination as she turned her head to look at him. Those bright blue eyes sparkled back at her in the glow of the city lights through the window.

“I love you,” Oliver said as he smiled back at her.

“I love you, too,” she replied, leaning in to kiss him. As their lips parted, she let her forehead rest against his as they stared at each other for several quiet moments.

“Get undressed. I think we’ve earned some naked cuddling tonight,” Oliver said as he unwrapped his arms from around her waist and pulled away.

“Okay,” Felicity whispered. Although it seemed impossible, she would try to live by Oliver’s words and the hope he continued to inspire even in the face of incarceration.

Throwing off the sweater and sweatpants she’d been wearing, Felicity climbed under the covers and into the waiting arms of her husband. Husband… That was never going to get old, just like Oliver’s hope that everything would work out. 


End file.
